Story Chapter 1 and part of cpt 2
by Loretta Jones
Summary: This was from like a few years ago, I just decided to post this cause yeah.....


PROLOUGE:

Time is mystery. You don't know when it will stop. You don't know when everything will change or how it might stay the same. You don't. When I was three my mother told me do not to waist time, for it is something you can control. You can control what you do with it, how you use it. It wasn't sooner or later, her time had ended. And little did I know I needed to value my time with others a little more than I expected.

CHAPTER ONE:

When I was five my mother used to have me value my time. I was homeschooled at my family's estate in northern Virginia. I was a lively child, one who was not to be tamed whether you wanted me to or not. I was young and reckless. During my classes, my mother would have me try to learn the proper poise and how to properly use utensils and objects such as fans. I would also have embroidering classes after tea which were taught by Ellie, our housekeeper. I would sew my mother the finest of pillows to place onto the chairs around the house. That was my favorite class until my mother became ill.

Every Monday I would focus on logics and horseback riding with Louie, who was and still currently is my teacher. He and I have the greatest of fun despite my boring days. Luckily, this is my last year of my studies and then father says I am required to find a man worthy of my hand. Of course Louie isn't one to be chosen. He currently has been living in the spare room above the barn for over 10 years, tending to the animals and sometimes, when Ellie is ill, tidy up around the estate. I promised him once the estate is in my possession, I would build him a cottage in the forest right near the barn shed.

Being only aged 16, I am worthy of inheriting my fathers estate if chose to do so. I wouldn't want the burden of having my father leave the fine home so I am requiring him to sleep in the master chamber up on the fifth floor. He is still giving me refusal and I think it's quite rude. Sooner or later he will want to live with me and my future spouse.

My mother was always supportive of what I wanted for my future. When she sent me to my chamber she would tell me stories of how she fell in love with my father. My grandmother would tell her "That man is too hung up on his money to spend time with you." My mother ran away from her family to marry my father. He was rich and she was a middle classed beauty. Though their differences in the society effected how they lived, they were in love. That is how I've always wanted it, to have someone love me even though I may be different. That is the true test of affection.

It was a warm spring day. Though wearing your cape was proper for these sorts of occasions I left mine at home. I ran through the green fields, avoiding to crush the newly sprouted flowers. My father didn't know of my absence and it felt as though I was almost breaking the family rules. The wind blowing through my chocolate hair, the world moving beneath my feet made me feel like there were no rules, no restraints.

I made my shortcut from the field to Aubengary. The town was filled with young men and horses. A few ladies gathered in a huddle gossiping about the richest man in town, Sir Rolf Utley of Birmingham Estates. His grandfather Abraham was the one who sold us our estate a few summers ago. He was a handsome man who was signature for wearing black boots and a leather jacket. His brown hair was always combed out to the side to cover up the scar he bestowed on the top right corner. Marbella, my good friend, told me that he got the scar from fighting with one of the Governors from the south. Rubbish.

I walked into the general store to buy my father some candles for the chandelier in our dining room. As I walked to the counter the wooden boards on the floor creaked. Only a few customers remained. "How many coins for the candles?" I asked the clerk.

"Five please." Just when I was about to place the coins into his the door slammed and there stood Sir Rolf Utley with his hands tucked into his pockets. I placed the coins into the clerk's hand.

"Thank you sir." I walked towards the door to make my escape. I walked very slow and proper to prevent from looking like a complete idiot. Rolf was daintily playing with an ink pen displayed on one of the shelves. I looked over and towards him and kept walking. The door seemed so far away. I tried to control the amount of creaking on the floorboards. I turned around for another glance at Rolf. It went blank.

CHAPTER 2:

My eyes fluttered open. It seemed as though I was dreaming. Rolf Utley stood over me. I felt a hand beneath my head and another wrapped around my waist.

"Elizabeth? Are you well?" he asked.

"Rolf Utley?"

"Yes," I felt my body being lifted up, "She is well my friends you may all return to what you were doing. We appreciate your concern."

I heard voices and whispers, "Hello Elizabeth? Hello?" I heard the sound of horses' hooves. Was I being moved? I opened my eyes to see I was in a carriage cart. Across from me there was a man. I stared out the window to see where I was going, but I couldn't see beyond because I was laid out onto the seat cushion. I decided that this was all a dream that I would soon be awake from. "Where am I?" I tried to force out the words, I wasn't quite sure if they came out the way I meant them to.

"What is it you want Elizabeth dear?" The voice was calm and sweet. I tried to reach out my hand to touch the voice, to see who it was. Their hands were warm and soft. I held on tight and drifted back to sleep.

"Will she be alright doctor?" The same soothing voice I heard in the carriage.

"Yes. Just give her plenty of rest. There will be bruising so make sure to put some ice on the areas most affected. Notify me if the wound worsens" Another voice, different though. It was times like these I wish I knew what had been going on.

I heard footsteps. Afraid to open my eyes, I felt around me. From what I could tell I was on a silk blanket. To think that I might be dead is a horror. To think that I'm dreaming a series of weird dreams is weird. So I opened my eyes slightly. I was in a beautiful Victorian room with lace curtains and red couches.

"Elizabeth?" there was the voice again.

I was frightened to say anything. "Hello?" I tired to move, there was a sharp pain in my side, "Goodness!" I winced.

"Don't hurt yourself. Your father will be here in a little while."

"What happened to me?"

"You fell in the store, you're bruised. You hit your head. It was quite frightening."

"You're Sir Rolf if I am correct?" I side up out of the blanket to talk to him.

"Yes, and your Elizabeth Miller."

"Your grandfather sold my family our estate."

"I remember. Now how are you feeling?"

"A little sore, I think my wounds will heal soon," I rubbed my bruises on my arm, "Why was the doctor here? Am I going to be alright?" I tuned toward him.

"I believe so." There was a pause. I looked at him for the first time close up. He was more beautiful then I expected. I let out a gasp. "Are you alright Elizabeth?"

"Yes, yes."


End file.
